


Пять раз, когда Клара Освальд забыла постучаться, и один раз - когда постучалась

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, doc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в котором Мисси остается с Доктором путешествовать, а Дэнни Пинк вернулся к Кларе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Клара Освальд забыла постучаться, и один раз - когда постучалась

1\. 

\- Доктор! - Клара решительным жестом распахнула дверь ТАРДИС. - Доктор, ты не можешь просто отсиживаться здесь! На Трафальгарской площади сидит огромный, просто невероятно огромный, жирный голубь! Он просто невероятных размеров, и он охотится на людей! Доктор, ты должен что-то с этим сделать... Да что тут происходит?! 

\- Ничего особенно, нечего так смотреть, девочка. - повела обнаженным плечиком Мисси. - Ты либо зайди, либо закрой дверь с той стороны. Мне не нравятся двери нараспашку. 

Клара, открыв рот, озиралась по сторонам. Меньше всего она ожидала обнаружить подвешенные на рычаг управления ТАРДИС женские туфли шестого размера. Мисси, сидя на приборной панели, с равнодушным лицом поправляла стянутую почти до локтей блузу. Наполовину расстегнутый корсет ее явно не смущал, ровно как и взгляды Клары.

Наконец, Клара нашла взглядом Доктора и сфокусировалась на нем. Доктор, при полном параде, но почему-то с кружевным чулком в руках, стоял и внимательно изучал потолок. Весь его вид как бы говорил: этот человек задумал ремонт своей ТАРДИС. Для него нет ничего важнее сейчас, кроме вопроса фактуры обшивки. Разве вы не видите?

Клара не видела. 

\- Доктор! Доктор, я к кому обращаюсь?! ДОКТОР! - Клара подошла к Доктору, забрала у него из рук чулок, не глядя кинула его в Мисси и попробовала взять Доктора за шиворот. В силу роста и отсутствия каблуков дотянуться удалось только до пуговицы. 

Клара умела использовать все имеющиеся у нее возможности, поэтому начала остервенело дергать Доктора за пуговицу до тех пор, пока он не опустил голову и не сфокусировал на ней взгляд.

\- Трафальгарская площадь! Голуби! Огромный человекоядный голубь! - прокричала она ему в лицо.

\- Клара, - наставительно поднял палец Доктор, - такого слова, как "человекоядный", нет. Мне кажется, ты хотела сказать "плотоядный". Огромный плотоядный голубь... ЧТО?

\- Огромный плотоядный голубь терроризирует Нельсона, пошли спасать Трафальгарскую площадь, да идем же, Док-тор! - не отпуская пуговицу, Клара потащила Доктора к выходу. 

Мисси вздохнула, слезла с приборной панели и стала педантично натягивать чулки. За чулками последовали туфли. За туфлями - наконец-то зашнурованный корсет. После Мисси аккуратно закрыла двери ТАРДИС и занялась любимым хобби: взломала систему паролей Доктора. Вроде никакой пользы от этого сейчас не было, но навык терять не хотелось

2.

 

\- Доктор! Да где же ты, Доктор?! 

Клара пулей пронеслась через рубку в жилые помещения ТАРДИС. Она уже давно не путалась в бесконечных коридорах синей будки, и спальню Доктора научилась вычислять уже давно. 

Клара распахнула дверь и поперхнулась словом "Доктор".

Прежде всего ее взгляд уперся в две пары ноги - большие и волосатые, кажется, принадлежали все-таки Доктору, потоньше и поизящнее - без вариантов не ему. Сверху было одеяло. Обычное белое одеяло, которое заканчивалось почему-то эпической инсталляцией.  
Мисси с упоением вампира впилась зубами в лопатку Доктора. Доктор прятал голову под подушкой и оттуда что-то неразборчиво, но явно возмущенно бормотал.

\- Надо же, - восторженно заявила Мисси, - У тебя снова видны лопатки. Это так здорово.

\- В прошлую нашу встречу у меня тоже были лопатки. Ты тогда не кусалась!

\- О, у меня тогда были другие предпочтения. Например, полное уничтожение земной цивилизации. Люди меняются, мой милый Доктор... - Мисси задумчиво провела пальчиком по Докторской спине. 

Доктор вывернулся и сел на кровати, с явным намерением продолжить ругаться с Мисси. Взгляд его наткнулся на Клару, которая очень внимательно изучала фактуру обшивки стен спальни Доктора, словно бы прикидывая, как лучше сделать ремонт.

\- Клара! - искренне удивился Доктор. - А что-то случилось?

\- Случилось, Доктор! Ты не берешь свой собственный телефон, по которому тебе пытаются дозвониться из ЮНИТа уже несколько часов! Они позвонили мне! - Клара продемонстрировала собственный белый самсунг, все еще не поворачиваясь в сторону кровати. - Ты срочно им нужен. Они обнаружили там что-то такое... Не знаю, даже, что. Это что-то настолько ужасное, что они отказываются об этом говорить!

\- Черт... Ладно, я сейчас буду готов... Где моя отвертка? Мисси, ты не видела мою звуковую отвертку? - Доктор встал с кровати и торопливо принялся натягивать брюки, взглядом разыскивая упомянутый атрибут.

Мисси подняла над одеяло изящную руку, повертев в пальцах отвертку.

\- Это ищешь? Не отдам!

\- Не валяй дурака, она мне нужна, я иду в ЮНИТ, мне нужно все оружие, которым я только могу располагать. 

\- Доктор, рубашка... наизнанку! - Клара на мгновение обернулась и снова занялась созерцанием фактуры обшивки.

Доктор наскоро переоделся.

\- Отвертку отдай.

\- Не-а. Не отдам. 

\- Мисси... Мастер! Черт бы тебя побрал, это тебе не игрушка! - Доктор полез на кровать, с явным намерением отбить отвертку с боем.

Клара, вздрагивая, прислушивалась к звуками возни на кровати.

\- Идем, Клара! - сильно помятый Доктор схватил Клару за локоть и быстро вышел из спальни. Мисси натянула одеяло до носа и сделала печальные глаза.

"Синяя, - подумала отстраненно Клара. - Обшивка должна быть синяя". 

Из ЮНИТа снова позвонили.

3\. 

\- Доктор, встречай, это Дэнни! - Клара распахнула двери ТАРДИС и вошла королевским шагом. Дэнни вошел следом, осторожно озираясь.

\- Вообще-то мы с Доктором знакомы, - осторожно вставил он. - Не думаю, что стоит его отвлекать от важных дел.

\- У него нет важных дел, а ты с ним еще не виделся после того, как вернулся! - Клара уперла руки в бока и возмущенно посмотрела Дэнни. 

Дэнни растерянно посмотрел на Доктора.

Доктор поднял бровь и посмотрел в ответ на Дэнни.

Мисси встала из-за стола и летящей походкой подошла к Дэнни раньше, чем Доктор успел перехватить ее поперек пояса. Мисси сунула под нос Дэнни руку в кружевной перчатке и защебетала:

\- А я Мисси, очень приятно познакомиться! А вы - тот строптивый мальчик, который пытался разрушить мой план? Какое упорство, какой талант! Я рада, я очень, очень рада!

\- Я же не могу ее ударить? - тихонько уточнил Дэнни у Клары.

\- Э... - начала Клара, но Доктор, наконец, опомнился и за плечи развернул Мисси подальше от Дэнни. Мисси сделала полный круг, прихватила бокал с вином и вернулась, на всякий случай оставшись за спиной Доктора.

\- Приношу свои извинения, - буркнул Доктор, - Мисси весьма... своеобразна. 

\- Мы заметили, - хором ответили Дэнни и Клара. 

\- Мы тут ужинали... - Доктор неловко обернулся в сторону накрытого прямо на консоли импровизированного стола. Стол представлял собой бутылку вина, два бокала, порезанный на дольки апельсин и свечу в подсвечнике. 

Клара решила, что она не хочет знать, у кого из этих чокнутых Таймлордов такое изысканное представление о романтике. Впрочем, она вообще ничего не хотела об этом знать. 

\- Поесть не предлагаем! - Мисси облокотилась на Доктора и похлопала глазками в сторону Дэнни. - Но можем налить вина в пластиковые стаканчики. Хотите? Можем включить цветомузыку. Будет дискотека. Вам же не надо сегодня спасать мир? Только не говорите, что надо спасать мир. Я этого не переживу. У меня сегодня романтический вечер. Может устроить свидание на четвертых. В некотором роде свинг. Доктор потанцует с малышкой Кларой, я потанцую с Дэнни, Дэнни потанцует с Доктором, я потанцую с Кларой, все будет тихо и спокойно... Только не спасайте сегодня мир! 

\- Э.. .Нет, мир в порядке, - осторожно заметил Дэнни и сделал пару шагов назад, к спасительной двери. - И знаете, свидание - это такая замечательная идея. Я-то голову ломал, как провести вечер. Чтобы я без ваших советов делал... эээ... Мисси!... Клара, идем, у нас сегодня свидание. Пойдем в наш любимый ресторан, закажем вина, будем только вдвоем... А лучше закажем пиццу. Точно! Пицца и кино, чудесный будет вечер... 

Клара сделала выразительные глаза в сторону Доктора. Доктор незаметно развел руками и покосился на Мисси. Клара понурилась и вышла следом за Дэнни. Доктор вздохнул. Мисси приподнялась на цыпочки и укусила его за ухо.

\- Ну что? - вкрадчиво спросила она. - Цветомузыка? 

4.

Клара с ноги распахнула дверь ТАРДИС и генеральским шагом вошла внутрь. Сложила руки на груди, и остановилась в дверях, решив в этот раз не поддаваться очарованию обшивки, а взглянуть происходящему в лицо.

Доктор и Мисси целовались. Вернее, Мисси целовала Доктора, предварительно тщательно зафиксированного чулком за руки за какой-то рычаг. Рычаг этот, замотанный тремя видами изоленты, подпирала женская туфля шестого размера. Доктор, судя по его виду, уже не сопротивлялся и смирился, как смиряются щенки и котята, поняв, что попали в руки к трехлетнему ребенку, который очень любит животных и эксперименты. 

Клара не сомневалась, что Мисси очень любит животных и эксперименты, и хотела бы выполнить свое предназначение и спасти Доктора, но - не в этот раз. В этот раз сама судьба была против. Ей нужна была Мисси. 

Поэтому она подошла, подпрыгнула и схватила Мисси за корсет. Кроме корсета и нижней юбки на Мисси не было ничего, но Клару это не смутило. Такую она дала себе установку - ничего не смущаться. Все равно Доктор против синей обшивки, сколько можно о ней думать уже?

\- Торчвуд обнаружил в Уэльсе круглую штуку-убийцу! - заорала она, - И они точно знают, что это твоих рук дело! 

\- Какие штуки? - моргнула Мисси.

\- Токлофаны? - оживился привязанный Доктор, - Неужели живые токлафаны еще сохранились?!

\- Так это твоих рук дело? Торчвуд говорит, это твоих рук дело! Дело рук Мастера! А ведь ты - Мастер!

\- Я Мисси, - уточнила Мисси, брезгливо стряхивая с себя руку Клары. 

\- Все равно! Эти... токлофаны - твоя работа?!

\- Ну, можно сказать, что и моя... Но не моя.

\- А чья?!

\- Мастера!

\- Но ты - Мастер!

\- Я Мисси! Это разные вещи. В первую очередь я - леди!

\- ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! - взревел Доктор, успевший выпутаться из чулков к этому времени. - Я точно знаю, Клара, что Мисси не могла иметь дела с токлофанами. Но Мастер однажды призвал их. Кажется, где-то временная дыра. Сложная была история. Откуда мог взяться токлофан? Надо ехать в Торчвуд. Где мой пиджак? - Доктор забегал по Тардис. - Я тебя просил: не клади свое платье поверх моих вещей, я устал путешествовать в этих лабиринтах! Тьфу ты, вот он. Так, Клара, поехали. Разберемся, что к чему. И не вздумай больше орать на Мисси. Это моя привилегия. 

Доктор выгнал Клару из Тардис и выскочил следом. Мисси облокотилась на приборную панель и разочарованно вздохнула: кто-то занимается уничтожением человечества, а она заперта в ТАРДИС. Где совершенно нечего делать. Взгляд ее упал на фактурную обшивку рубки...

5\. 

\- Доктор... - после очень тяжелой паузы медленно начала Мисси, - Почему ты не можешь просто запирать двери? 

\- Бесполезно, - сдавленно пробормотал Доктор. - У нее все равно есть ключи. 

Мисси осторожно, в тяжелом молчании слезла с приборной панели и завернулась в пиджак Доктора, чтобы хоть чем-то прикрыться. Доктор в таком же молчании натягивал брюки. Клара расфокусированным взглядом изучала салатовую фактурную обшивку с веселой новогодней гирляндой вместо лампочек. 

"Кажется, тут нужен еще один ремонт, - думала она. - Все-таки синий". 

Доктор кашлянул. Мисси вздохнула. Клара повернулась к ним, оценила Доктора в брюках и Мисси в чулках и пиджаке и отвернулась снова, решив потренироваться общаться спиной.

\- Доктор! - сдавленно сказала спина Клары. - Я сегодня видела что-то странное в школе. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты посмотрел, что это могло быть. Меня это испугало.

\- Ты могла мне позвонить, Клара, - вежливо обратился Доктор напрямую к спутнице, минуя ее выразительную спину. - Я бы тебе обязательно помог. 

\- Я тебе звонила! - возмутилась спина Клары. - Ты опять не взял трубку! Ты хотя бы помнишь, что телефон у тебя здесь висит не просто так?

\- Помню, я просто был... немного занят. Мы с Мисси... э...

\- Делали ремонт, - улыбнувшись, подсказала Мисси.

\- Вот. Делали ремонт. Точно. И не слышали телефон.

Клара позеленела. Кажется, слово "ремонт" никогда уже не будет прежним. 

\- Так ты пойдешь со мной в школу? Я взяла ключи, мы можем там переночевать.

\- А Дэнни в курсе?

\- А Дэнни с нами.

\- Ой, а можно я тоже с вами пойду? Ну пожалуйста, Доктор... - Мисси сделала умоляющие глаза.

Доктор вздохнул и обвел взглядом салатовые стены.

\- Хорошо! - решился он. - Но во всем слушаться меня. Поняла?

\- Я буду кроткой, как овечка, - пообещала Мисси и хищно улыбнулась. 

Доктор снял с нее пиджак и завис. Мисси закопалась в груду собственной одежды.

\- Когда выходим, Клара? - медоточиво поинтересовалась она.

\- Когда вы оденетесь, - выдавила Клара и опрометью бросилась наружу, надеясь, что будет их ждать не больше получала. 

На улице уже ночь, вообще-то. Холодно. 

6.

Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук.

Стук отдавался по всему помещению, эхом, головной болью, приводя Доктора в бешенство. Он сидел на неизвестной планете, в координаты которой ткнула пальчиком Клара, в подвале старинного замка, напичканного техникой, в который так интересно стало сходить Мисси. Дэнни Пинк, как самый умный, остался дома. 

И вот сейчас Доктор и Мисси сидят, связанные по руками и ногам, в камере, состоящей из двери и стен, а Клара стучит.

Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук.

\- Я теперь понимаю, почему ты такая бешеная! - пробубнил он. 

Мисси извернулась и больно врезала ему каблуком.

Доктор взвыл.

\- Клара! - позвал он. - Клара!

Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук-тук...

\- Клара, да прекрати ты это! Войди и освободи нас!

\- А можно войти? 

Доктор оторопел.

\- Прости, что?..

\- Можно войти, Доктор? 

\- Клара, мы пленники, в тюрьме, с минуты на минуту сюда явится сумасшедший тиран с комплексом бога, готовый искоренить свой собственный народ, а ты спрашиваешь, МОЖНО ЛИ ТЕБЕ ВОЙТИ?! 

\- Да.

\- Клара, у тебя все в порядке?

\- У меня - да. Кстати, твоя отвертка у меня. Но ты так и не сказал, можно ли войти.

\- Да конечно можно, и сделай это уже побыстрее!

Клара не спеша открыла дверь, вошла и принялась освобождать Доктора от веревок.

\- Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? - спросил Доктор, потирая запястья.

Клара принялась развязывать Мисси.

\- Нет. Просто я в последнее время опасаюсь заходить в любые помещения, где вы остаетесь вдвоем. Это плохо влияет на мою психику. Вот и решила, теперь я буду стучаться. Правда, это хорошо?

\- Время ты для этого выбрала идеальное! - всплеснул руками Доктор. - Кажется, я должен буду поговорить с Дэнни Пинком, когда вернусь домой, в ваших отношениях я вижу некоторые проблемы, которые необходимо решить и... 

Пока Клара испепеляла Доктора взглядом, Мисси подошла к нему, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала в лоб.

\- Успокойся. Сначала мы всех спасем. Если я войду во вкус, то сразу после этого спасем еще кого-нибудь. А потом просто порадуемся тому, что девочка научилась стучаться. Как тебе такой вариант?

\- Черт с вами, - Доктор выхватил из рук Клары отвертку и первым вышел в коридор. Враги приближались со всех сторон, громыхая микросхемами, и только это спасало Клару от серьезного разговора с Доктором. Или Доктора от Клары. Возможности это проверить им так и не выпало.

Где-то далеко на Земле Дэнни Пинк с удивлением рассматривал страницу в семейном ежедневнике, из которого было жирными черными чернилами начисто вымарана фраза "Надо сделать летом ремонт". Чем Кларе так не угодил давно и тщательно планируемый ремонт, оставалось только гадать.

Где-то за окном, мерно мерцая, приземлилась синяя телефонная будка.


End file.
